Frank Johnson
Frank Johnson 'is a contestant from ''Finale: Yukon. Finale: Yukon Like several other contestants from his original season, Frank was known for being loud and egotistical. However, he appeared to be friendly and calm at times, mostly during the beginning of the season. Frank is arguably remembered most for always spoke in third person. It can be assumed that he had been allied with Tammy, as she Rewarded him on multiple occasions. Frank is the first of the contestants to speak in "Just Fall Into His Sticky White Trap", saying he is pleased after the players are welcomed by the host moments into the episode. Frank is called to introduce himself after Misery, and keeps his introduction short. He simply says "hi," tells the others his name, and asks how they are. When the host announces for Hello Bye to introduce herself, Frank says "Hello?" then breaks out laughing, saying he made a joke. After the challenge, Iggy Koopa rages due to not winning, claiming that the challenge was rigged. Frank tries to calm him down, by telling Iggy that they're all "just having fun." However, NeNe Leakes takes another approach, and commands Iggy to shut up, then calling him a "lying bitch." Frank naively supports her and says she has "the right attitude." Frank appears naive again when Hello screams "FUCK YOU ALL," to everyone, while Frank happily calls her "friend." When the host announces where the contestants will be living for the season, which is in a cabin in the woods, Frank notes that he likes camping. Moments later, Misery tells everyone that this living arrangement reminds her of a certain movie that she cannot remember the name of, and concludes that it made her "totally not miserable." Frank tells her that he understands that her name is ironic. Frank is the only contestant to confirm this initially. At the elimination, Frank and the other contestants are warned by Craig Crankston not to be tricked by Hello, who he claims has an idol. When Craig tells everyone not to fall into Hello's "sticky white trap," Frank replies that he doesn't like what Craig is implying. However, Craig obnoxiously assures that he was talking about a spiderweb, calling anything who thought otherwise a pervert. Frank is the only person to vote to eliminate Craig that night, while Hello recieves the highest number of votes, and is sent home. Frank seems just as blindsided as Hello, even saying outloud that he did not see the elimination coming. Frank is first Rewarded in "Not Having Immunity Is MISERABLE" by Tammy. While Tammy is choosing someone to Reward, Frank continously repeats that he wants to be Rewarded, and Tammy immediately chooses him. This upsets Iggy, who argues that Frank does not do anything. Frank gets upset also, and tells Iggy that he does not like his tone. In response, Iggy bites Frank, but Frank ignores him, and calmly says that he likes presents. It is announced that Frank recieved a Reward Pass, and he not shockingly reveals that he is not pleased. Tammy suggests that Frank pass it to her, thinking it will be result in a "Double Immunity." Frank does, and Tammy recieves Immunity, but to her dismay, the two cancel out, and nothing happens. That night, the host asks the contestants if anyone in the cast is getting on their nerves. Immediately, Iggy shouts the names Craig and Frank, while Frank calmly but mysteriously says that he "knows of a few." Moments later, Frank says that Iggy seems to be hostile towards him. Iggy doesn't respond, instead busy with informing the host that he burned down the cabin and half of the forest. When it is revealed that the dinner is salad, Frank says he is fine with it. He recieves the second highest number of votes that night, but is saved from elimination, due to Craig getting one more vote against him. When Craig is announced to have been eliminated, Frank seems extremely confident, and begins cackling as Craig leaves. He tells Craig that he is "one set ahead," most likely referring to the one vote towards Craig that had saved him from a tie. Suddenly, the mood changes, as Frank again tells Iggy that he doesn't like his tone. This time, Iggy ''does ''respond, and tells Frank that he doesn't give a damn. Frank lashes back, saying that he doesn't think Iggy should be so loud, considering he burned down the cabin like a "fucking moron." Frank is Rewarded for the second time in a row in "Don't You LIKE Misery, Though?", again being Rewarded by Tammy. Before the challenge, Frank shows more hatred for Iggy. When Iggy is telling the host and other contestants that he ate the rest of the food supply for the season, Frank suggests the contestants murder him and use him as food, then noting that they won't do that. As the burden of not eating begins to settle on the contestants, Frank informs everyone that he is very angered. Frank goes as far as trying to get Iggy ejected. He attempts to convince the host to eject him by referring to the ejection of Evil Valentine, who was eliminated for breaking the rules of her Mute. Frank restablishes that Iggy has eaten all of the food, and burned down a cabin, but has not been ejected, then tells the host that the rules make no sense. Later, once the challenge has concluded, being won by Tammy, Frank asks if he can recieve an ''actual ''Reward this time around. Indeed, Tammy decides to Reward Frank again, admitting that he was "screwed out of it last time." Frank is pleased by this, but questions Tammy's decision to Punish Misery for the second time. This time around, Frank recieves x2 Votes, a massive improvement from his previous Reward. At the elimination, Frank uses both of his votes on Misery, and is able to successfully send her home. Frank does not speak in "Whole Different Ball Game" up until Khai Shing says her first English words of the season. Frank is shocked, saying he was blindsided by Khai Shing saying something not in Chinese. Iggy eventually wins the challenge. While he is deciding who to Reward and Punish, Frank notes that he enjoys not being Punished. At the elimination that night, Frank is one of the three contestants called out by Moulin before voting takes place. Moulin specifically points at Frank last, and Tammy and Iggy before, saying that the three are aligned. Frank objects, questioning why he would be aligned with Iggy, who he calls a moron. Iggy also denies being in an alliance. Tammy, however, admits that they are. Near the end of Moulin's speech, Frank claims it is just a "ploy to be memorable," implying Moulin knows she is going to be eliminated. Further confirming Moulin's suspicions, Frank, Tammy, and Iggy all vote together for Moulin, and she is sent home. As Moulin tells NeNe she hadn't been lying, Frank tells everyone that "he calls them when he sees them," and calls Moulin a "lying twat." In "CAN I LOSE ON PURPOSE?", Frank begins talking much less. In fact, he does not speak at all during the Outcasts challenge. At the elimination, Frank remarks that he doesn't like eating other people's wood, after it is announced that dinner will be wood from the cabin Iggy had destroyed earlier in the season. Frank and his allies are now in the majority, and they vote Misery, but she is not sent home. Instead, Tammy is eliminated. Frank makes it apparent that he is not pleased by this, by blantantly repeating it over and over. For the first time in the season, Frank seems especially upset about an elimination, and tells Tammy he will miss her. On her way out, Tammy wishes Frank along with Khai Shing, Iggy, and Misery good luck, and then Rewards Frank yet again for her Grand Finale. It is only a dud. Frank struggles with bidding at the beginning of the Auction in "Thank You Honey, I'll Take My Necklace Now". He first bids three pieces of wood, (the currency), and the host informs him that bidding is in increments of ten. Oddly, he quickly bids two pieces of wood instead. After no one buys the first item, which is cookies, a second item is put up for bid, and Frank bids four pieces of wood. Pornulu bids ten, passing him, but Frank tries to outbid him with eleven. However, it is not an increment of ten, and Pornulu gets the item, which turns out to be a DVD with porn on it. Unable to comprehend the math, it can be assumed that Frank completely gives up, as he does not speak for the rest of the auction. Before the contestants enter the elimination, Frank tells them to vote him out. Frank does recieve at least one vote, along with Iggy and Khai Shing, but is not eliminated. When he is passed a dinner, (which is cow beef), he rolls his eyes, and says "Way to respect Frank Johnson's wishes, guys." He only recieves one vote, and it's a self-vote from himself. Instead, Iggy is eliminated. However, as Iggy gets up to leave, Frank falls out of his chair and begins screaming that his beef had been posioned. He claims he knew this, and then "franks" into a coma. The host calls in Medical, and Frank wakes up, just saying "ow." The host asks if Frank is okay, and he responds that he is wounded, in pain, and needs to be medivaced. Per his request, a helicopter soon comes in to pick the wounded Frank up. To add to the chaos, a tornado suddenly whooshes in, which has most likely come from Iggy's weather spell. The host panics, thinking the tornado is going to pick up Frank, but he stays in the same place, and eventually gets in the helicopter and is flown away. Voting History Trivia *Frank Johnson was played by '''Mister.. E.. Category:Males Category:Yukon Contestant Category:Yukon Jury Category:Living Category:5th place Category:Contestant